


October 29th

by rednecksaints



Series: Just Call Me Up [1]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, Normily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednecksaints/pseuds/rednecksaints
Summary: This is the first of many installments in a new series: "Just Call Me Up".Each part will be written in the form of text messages. Enjoy :)





	

Saturday, October 29th 2016

 

 

10:32 am E: your booth is close to mine : )

10:33 am N: :)

10:56 am N: come say hi later if you get the chance

 

 

 

11:40 am N: lookin good girl. I like your short hair 

12:16 pm E: thanks ; )

12:17 pm N: where’s G?

12:21 pm E: NYC…

 

 

 

1:12 pm N: come by my table after your photo op

1:18 pm E: : / too many people

1:19 pm N: ???

1:23 pm E: everyone will get photos of us. 

1:23 pm E: you know how it gets.

1:24 pm N: yeah

 

 

 

1:39 pm N: I’m behind your booth

1:45 pm E: what are you doing?

1:46 pm N: come talk to me for a sec. Sean is keeping people away

1:48 pm E: give me 5 mins

 

 

 

3:01 pm N: you thinking about it yet?

3:13 pm E: I can’t

3:15 pm N: yes you can

3:16 pm E: stop making this hard

3:16 pm N: i’m not doing anything

3:17 pm E: : (

3:19 pm N: :P

 

 

 

3:55 pm N: I hate him

3:58 pm E: I know

4:04 pm E: I’m sorry

4:17 pm E: don’t be pissed at me for not wanting to cheat on my boyfriend

4:18 pm N: i’m not

4:20 pm E: sure 

4:51 pm N: I said i’m not. And I don’t want you to cheat.

4:52 pm E: then what do you expect me to do?

4:52 pm N: you know

4:55 pm E: what? Break up with him and be with you? We’ve done this before. 

5:00 pm N: forget it

 

 

 

6:07 pm N: signed a lot of Bethyl photos today

6:10 pm E: me too

6:11 pm N: I guess people still believe

6:20 pm E: me too

6:23 pm N: ???

6:24 pm E: I still believe 

6:24 pm N: in Beth and Daryl?

6:41 pm E: in us

 

 

 

9:12 pm N: are you going to the party?

9:26 pm E: I don’t think so. 

9:26 pm E: I’ve gotta fly back to set after the con tom.

9:29 pm N: ok

 

 

 

11:53 pm N: have you gone to bed yet?

11:54 pm E: no. why?

11:59 pm N: can I come up?

12:10 am E: yes


End file.
